


Candor

by Ulalume



Series: Shadow Seeker [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako discovers something about Kyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: http://the-oubliette.tumblr.com/post/37185665762/candor

Mako scanned the cantina they’d ducked into after delivering their latest bounty to the guild for payment.

“What do you think. Is she cute?” She pointed at a shapely, blue Twi’lek woman standing at the bar.

Kyr looked up from his data pad. “She’s pretty,” he shrugged noncommittally.

“Oh, pretty is better than cute, isn’t it?” She giggled, poking him in the arm.

“Mako…” Kyr gave her an exasperated look. “I’m working here.”

“No, you’re not. You’re trying to ignore me. You’ll have all the time you want to go over the lists once we’re on our way. Days.” She pouted and sat back, crossing her arms. Her forehead furrowed. “C’mon, Blue. Play along for once. Please?”

Kyr studied Mako. She’d been his only crew member for the last year. One year of hunting down bounties and the person responsible for killing her former team, including the man who got her off the streets and gave her a stable home. She’d been nothing but helpful to his work, to his life.

He thought they made a good team, although he’d had his doubts when he’d first taken her on. He had fallen into a quiet, serious life without many distractions and Mako, in contrast, was eight years younger and incessantly chatty. Their personalities didn’t appear to mesh.

But she was whip-smart and loyal. Infectious. Happy, despite everything that had happened. He realized that having her around had changed him, and he liked the change. Even after starting a new life outside of the Ascendancy, he had never allowed himself to fully express the emotions he’d learned to suppress as a child. Mako, well, she forced reactions out of people.

“Pretty is pretty, that’s all it means.” Kyr turned off the data pad and gave her his full attention.

“Kyr, help me here,” frustration colored her voice. “How am I supposed to learn what you like if you don’t tell me?”

“Why does it matter?” his voice became guarded. “What is this all about, Mako?”

“I want you to be happy.”

“What makes you think I’m not happy? I have a ship, I have work, I…have a crew member who is a pain in the ass sometimes. I think I’m pretty happy.” Kyr sat back and nodded sagely.

“But you never talk about anyone. You know, anyone significant.” Mako hesitated, then shrugged and continued. “Were there any Chiss girlfriends before you left? Any since then?”

“I don’t talk about those kinds of personal details, you know that.” He shifted, a faint frown crossed his face and his shoulders tightened. He flipped the question around at her.

“What do you like, Mako? Human? Cyborg?” Kyr indicated a man sitting at a table halfway across the room. “Maybe someone like him?”

“Oh he’s definitely cute,” she answered openly, “but too old.” She made a face and flounced against the back of her chair again.

He laughed. “Yes, I’d agree with that. Definitely too old for you.”

“So who here would pass the Kyr test? Who would make you take notice?”

He regarded Mako for a long time — so long, she looked uncomfortable at the red stare focused solely on her. She fidgeted and looked around the room.

“Well,” Kyr quietly stated, pointing at the same man he’d asked her about. “Him.”

Mako blinked then smiled with delight clapping her hands on the table.

“Now we’re getting somewhere!” she gleefully exclaimed.

She looked around again, then pointed at another man.

“Is he cute?”

“Mako—”

“What about him?”

_“Mako—”_

“Oh! Maybe you prefer Chiss, maybe that’s why you never date anyone around here!”

“Mako!”

“Work with me here, Kyr…” she grinned wickedly.

“I have unleashed a monster,” he groaned, dropping his head down to the table.

He felt a tentative hand on his head, smoothing down his hair. “Kyr. I’ll stop teasing you. But I’m glad we have that straight now. Okay, maybe not straight…” Mako suppressed a giggle.

“ _Can it_ , Mako.”


End file.
